Caught
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Warning: like 3/4 of a lemon yaoi boyxboy action! if you dont like dont read otherwise enjoy! basically PWP my first attempt at anything like this review pls! LightxL


**HI!!!! This is my second DN fanfic**

**Warning: LightxL action half peeled lemon my first attempt at anything like this so be gentle!!! Basically PWP so no summary really hehe… actually it's not a half-peeled lemon prob like 3/4 of a lemon.. either way its kinda graphic so if you find that kind of stuff offensive hit the back button**

**Disclaimer: do you think I own Death Note?**

_Light looked over to the hunched over insomniac next to him. When he and L first met Light only saw him as some weird sweet-addicted freak with bad hair, sickly pale skin, and bags under his eyes. His feelings for the panda man however have been taking a dangerous turn lately. Light noticed how L's skin, though pale, looks extremely soft and flawless; Light longed to caress his pale skin. He also noticed hoe even though eye bags would make any other person look ugly, L's eye bags make him look even more dark and mysterious. L's hair was also silky and smooth despite it's appearance. Several times in the past L would accidentally brush his hair against Light's face while reaching over for some files and Light would always have to hold back the urge to hold the detective in place and nuzzle his face into the soft strawberry scented hair. _

"_Light-kun?"_

"_Yes Ryuzaki?"_

"_Could you please hand me those files?"_

"_Yeah sure."_

_As Light handed the files to L he admired the way L would handle the files so carefully. L always handled items so delicately. He was always so gently with everything, well except when they would have a physical fight. Although L looked so fragile Light knew how strong L could be. L was always full of surprises, and that attracted Light to him even more. Everything about L attracted Light. The way he would pout when Watari wouldn't give him the sweets he wanted, the way he smiled when he would try a new treat, the way he occasionally laughed when Matsuda did something stupid, everything made Light want to attack the detective right then and there. Light never really felt this way about any of his past girlfriends and Misa; especially Misa. By god did Light hate that woman. She was so annoying her voice was too high pitched, a squirrel probably had a bigger brain with her, she was too clingy, Light could continue with the list for days. He couldn't remember why he even started dating her in the first place. Light didn't think he was gay before he met L, he never found men attractive either. Maybe L was the only person he could ever love that way…_

"_Light-kun, have you discovered anything new?"_

_Yeah, he discovered he only had eyes for L and that he wanted to jump the detective the minute he got the chance to._

"_Sorry, nothing new Ryuzaki."_

"_That's too bad… Watari could you get me a strawberry Popsicle please?"_

"_Certainly Ryuzaki."_

_Oh shit. Oh freaking shit. Light pondered for a moment whether the gads really are trying to kill him. L just had to ask for a Popsicle. This was way too much for poor Light to take in one day. Light watched as Watari handed the frozen treat to L while L eyed the treat hungrily. L gently poked his tongue out of his mouth and tasted the tip of the snack lightly. He smiled at the sweet taste and proceeded to lick up and down the side of the popsicle while making light moaning sounds. Seriously, what type of person eats like that? He had to be doing this on purpose, it was too much! L at this point swirled his tongue around the tip again and then put the treat into his mouth half way. He continued to bob his head up and down the frozen dessert while making moaning and whimpering sounds. Light was practically drooling at the sight before him. It had only been about two minutes and L already managed to give Light a full hard on! Light had incredible self-control but his reserve was going down rather rapidly now. He tried to think of anything to make the hard on go away; Misa, Matsuda, Misa and Matsuda doing it.. Misa eating the popsicle the way L was eating it… Misa in one of her skimpy outfits…… L in one of Misa's skimpy outfits… L in a playboy bunny suit… L naked.. L moaning while bouncing up and down on his di- DAMMIT!!_

"_Is something wrong Light-kun? You've been staring at me for three minutes with a glazed look in your eyes, are you feeling unwell?"_

"_Whu?"_

"_Are you hungry Light-kun?"_

"_Yess…" Light's reserve was about to break down in _

_3…_

"_Would Light-kun like something sweet?" _

_2…_

"_Yes." _

"_Does Light-kun want my popsicle?" _

_1_

_Light abandoned hiding his 'little problem' and stood up, revealing what L's actions had been doing to him. "Oh my, Light-kun, do you need to take care of your problem?" L said with an innocent face but Light saw the slight amusement hiding behind those eyes. "Actually I do." "Does you want me to undo your handcuff so you can do your business elsewhere?" "No need Ryuzaki, it would be less of a hassle if I just stay here, for the sake of the investigation of course." L looked at Light with a weird expression on his face. Light started to walk towards L in a slow pace, taking his time to eye the body that he would soon be ravishing. "My my Light-kun, what could have caused you to have such a problem? Were you thinking about Amane-san? If you wanted to spend time with her you could have just told me." Light inwardly cringed at the sound of Misa's name. Light shook his head slowly while walking up to L's seat. He bent down slightly so their faces were even and only a few inches apart. Light could smell the strawberry on L's breath. "Then, if I may be so bold as to inquire, what were you thinking about?" Light moved his head so his mouth was next to L's ear. He ran his tongue lightly over the shell of his ear and grinned when he felt L shudder. He whispered in the most seductive tone he could muster, "You." Before taking the back of L's head into his hand and crashing their lips together. L's eyes widened more than was thought humanly possible and was frozen in shock. As he gasped in surprise Light took the opportunity to stick his tongue in L's mouth. He massaged his tongue against L's trying to get him to respond but instead L pushed him away._

"_L-light-kun?!" L finally managed to stutter out. His cheeks wore a feint blush._

"_Sorry Ryuzaki, I just couldn't help myself. . ." Light tried to not show his disappointment that L didn't like him back, he felt like he had been kicked his the stomach. He hid his eyes with his bangs and started walking back to his own chair when he felt something holding his wrist back. Light turned around to see L holding his wrist and wearing a heavy blush. "What is it Ryuzaki?"_

"_I-I liked how that felt… Can you kiss me again please…" L turned his face away and his face was now completely red. Light blushed and put his face leveled with L's. "Are you sure Ryuzaki? You didn't seem to like it before…" Light wanted to smack himself for saying that. He wanted to ravish the detective with all his strength but he didn't want L to be scared of him. "I'm sure.. It's just I was surprised before I guess.." L's blush went down slightly and he was looking at Light with wide eyes and a small pout, as if begging Light to kiss him again. Light lifted L's chin and gently pressed their lips together. Light started moving his mouth against L's and was glad that L responded positively this time. He pushed him back against his chair lightly and rubbed his tongue against L's lower lip, asking for entrance this time. L parted his lips slightly and moaned into the kiss when he felt Light's tongue massaging his own. L wove his hands into Light's hair and Light placed his hands on the small of L's back. Light gently stood back up with L still clinging on to him. They parted momentarily to catch their breath._

"_Can we go to our room Light?"_

_Light blushed at the lack of the honorific and nodded. He picked L up bridal style causing L to hive a small squeak. When Light brought them to their room he dropped L roughly on the bed and locked the door. He then crawled on top of L and started kissing him again. He moved his hand under L's shirt and caressed the smooth pale skin underneath. He lifted the shirt over his head and started kissing down L's jaw and neck. He bit lightly into a sensitive part of L's neck causing L to moan. Light continued his way down L's body leaving love bites every now and then. When he got to L's chest he licked one of L's nipples and took it into his mouth, rolling the hardening bud with his teeth. This caused L to arch up to the touch and moan slightly louder than before, but it wasn't loud enough for Light yet. He repeated the same action to the other bud then continued down L's small frame. When he reached the top of L's jeans he undid the button and slid down the zipper using his teeth, staring at L's face the whole time. "Light…" Light was slightly surprised to see that the detective went commando and grinned at how hard L was already. He pulled down his pants and threw them into some corner of the room. "Light.. your shirt.. it's still on.." Light quickly ripped his shirt of and threw in the same direction as L's pants. He had never had a male partner before but he knew the basics of they did it. He didn't know however how to perform fellatio. He did an experimental lick to L's head causing him to moan wantonly. Feeling more confident he ran his tongue on the underside of L's member from base to tip. This caused L to moan even louder. "P-please Light…" _

"_Please what?" replied Light with a smirk on his face._

"_Please Light! Just suck me off already!"_

_Light couldn't help but moan at L's choice of words. Seeing the detective act so submissive turned on Light even more. "As you wish." Slowly Light engulfed L's tip into his mouth, causing L to buck his hips up. Light placed a hand on L's hips to stop him from moving, he didn't want to choke after all. He slowly put more into his mouth, swirling his tongue against the tip, and started bobbing his head up and down at a antagonizing slow pace. L whined lightly and urged Light to go faster. Light compiled and bobbed his head faster, occasionally licking the slit, and massaged L balls. L threw his head back and tried to muffle his moans. Light stopped and looked at L._

"_Why'd you stop!?!"_

"_Don't hold your moans back, I want to hear you."_

_L nodded and Light went back to sucking L, this time with L moaning louder than ever. Light presented three fingers at L's mouth and L started to suck on the digits sensually. Light moaned, sending vibrations to L's cock causing him to moan even more. After Light deemed his fingers were wet enough he removed them from L's hot mouth and inserted one into L's entrance. "L-light!! W-what-" Light removed his mouth momentarily and gave L an assuring kiss. "Relax, it'll hurt at first but I promise it'll get better soon.." L nodded and Light started moving his finger inside L. L squirmed slightly and Light went back to L's weeping member to distract L. L started moaning again and Light added another finger. He made a scissoring motion and moved his fingers around looking for that one place that would make L see stars. "Oh god Light!!" Found it. Light pressed his fingers to that spot again while sucking hard on L's dick. "Ahh…Light.. so close..oh god Light I'm coming!" L exploded into Light's mouth and Light sucked up L's juices possessively. Light quickly inserted a third finger then removed them. L whimpered at the loss of contact and looked into Light's eyes longingly. Light admired L's sweaty, panting form and roughly kissed him before whispering, "I Love you.." into his ear. Light quickly took off his pants and boxers and placed the tip of his cock at L's entrance. "Please, take me Light!!" Light moaned and slung L's legs over his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Even if L wasn't sure Light was prepared to fuck L senseless right there. "Yes.. Please…" Light nodded and as gently as he could thrusted himself into L's tight heat-_

"Light-kun, what are you doing?"

"Gaaaaaaahh!!!!!" Light nearly jumped out of his chair. He didn't even notice L get so close to him.

"You started typing much more rapidly and your breath hitched, I assume you found something important?"

"I uhh… well… not really.." Crap!! If L found out he wrote fan fiction them doing it who knows what would happen!!! Shit this was bad what was he going to do!!!!

"Then what are you doing?" L tried to push Light out of the way to see what was on Light's computer screen but Light wouldn't budge.

"It's kind of private Ryuzaki…"

"While I would respect your privacy if these were normal circumstances, you are a suspect therefore what's your business is my business."

"Wait! Don't look!!" Light was pushed out of the way and L started to read. Shit!!! Oh crap what's he gonna do!!! Light stood next to the table with a look of horror across his face. He watched as L read one of his fantasies and was surprised to say the least when he saw L blush lightly and grin.

"Ryuzaki?"

"My, my Light you are quite an excellent writer."(1)

Light opened his mouth then closed it. He opened it again but couldn't think of anything to say that would dignify that statement. L thought his inner most fantasies, were good? Did he mean good grammatically or something or good as in erotic?

"Huh?"

"Light-kun is quite descriptive… an excellent piece of work.."

"uhh… thank you?"

"Although there is one thing I would like to tell you about this.."

oh no… he was going to reject him wasn't he? Tell him he was so sort of weird gay freak that he would never like back..

With all these negative thoughts going through his ,mind he was surprised to say the least to see L have a hard on as he walked towards him. Light blushed and looked at L's face which now had 'horny' written all over it. L put his face inches away from Light's and whispered, "If anything Light.." Light shivered at the loss of honorific. L placed his mouth next to Light's ear.

".. I would be the one pounding you into the mattress until you can't remember your own name." Whispered L before he licked the shell of Light's ear oh so lightly.

Light fainted.

**Well.. tht kinda sucked ass XD this is my first time writing something like ths so im nt sure how it turned out lol tell me how I did pls!**

**(1) in my opinion I thought the lemon kinda sucked**

**K review pls!!**


End file.
